


Tattoos

by DaFishi



Series: Zukka Week 2021 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adorable, Adorkable, Blink And You Miss It Slash, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Humor, I couldn’t help myself, M/M, Mentioned Ozai (Avatar), Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, With some sassy Suki, Zukka Week 2021, Zukka reigns supreme, for Kataang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: “Hey, some random guy tried to convince me that tomatoes weren’t a sin in a 23 minute speech. That didn’t work so I was kinda on the line about this one,” Suki argues.She starts the rough outline of the tattoo as she and Sokka debate about the effectiveness of speeches.“Dear spirits, save me,” Zuko prays.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zukka Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210685
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all I think imma pass out

Zuko walks into the tattoo shop.

“So, which tattoo do you- Sokka?” Zuko asks.

He thought Sokka was right behind him but he turns and finds no one there.

Suki laughs.

She had been really excited when she figured out Sokka was getting a tattoo.

Zuko had already gotten a couple from Suki: a dragon on his bicep, the sun on his left shoulder blade, and a lotus flower on his right wrist.

Katara got the two koi fish, Tui and La, on her lower back.

Toph had a badger mole on her inner ankle and Aang had a bison on his ribs.

Suki had fans spanning across her back and a vine with flowers on it winding around her leg.

Sokka went with all of them, planning to get a wolf head on his shoulder, but he chickened out each time.

This time, Zuko and Sokka came specifically for the wolf tattoo.

“Sokka,” Zuko calls.

“No!” Sokka’s voice comes.

“You were rambling about it the whole way here!” Zuko protests.

“That was in the heat of the moment,” Sokka argues.

“It hasn’t even happened yet!” Zuko snaps.

He walks outside and drags Sokka inside.

“Suki, can you tie him down?” Zuko asks.

Suki snickers. “Kinky.”

This time, Zuko’s cheeks flame a bright red and Sokka has to fist bump Suki for that.

Zuko clears his throat. “Sokka, why are you so afraid?”

Sokka turns away. “I’m not.”

“Then why won’t you do it?” Suki inquires.

Sokka sighs. “I’m getting the wolf for my dad….but what if he doesn’t like it?”

Zuko’s gaze softens. “I don’t know the most about good parents or having a supportive dad….but I know you, Sokka. And I got to know Hakoda on a very awkward Six Flags trip with Aang and Appa-”

“I need that story,” Suki says, sounding dead serious.

Zuko sends her a glare and she shuts up. “Anyways, like I was saying. Hakoda loves you Sokka. Whether or not you get the tattoo, he will love you. I promise. And if not, that’s his problem. If there’s something I’ve learnt, it’s the fact that your father’s opinion on you doesn’t matter as long as you love yourself.”

“Damn, that was a good speech,” Suki appreciates.

“Can you let me have one moment to be dramatic, please,” Zuko pleads.

Suki huffs. “Drama queen.”

“That he is,” Sokka agrees, finally speaking. “But I’m ready for the tattoo now. Let’s do this.”

“Holy fuck, the speech worked,” Suki says, appalled.

“Thanks for the support,” Zuko says dryly.

“Hey, some random guy tried to convince me that tomatoes weren’t a sin in a 23 minute speech. That didn’t work so I was kinda on the line about this one,” Suki argues.

She starts the rough outline of the tattoo as she and Sokka debate about the effectiveness of speeches.

“Dear spirits, save me,” Zuko prays.

***

“You’re all done!”

“Woah! Zuko, look, it looks killer!”

“Yeah, it does!”

“Zuko, now you can grab it when you’re riding Sokka!”

“SUKI!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
